The Realization in the Birth
by sansticonderoga
Summary: It is the birth of Catherine Temperance Hodgens that brings Brennan to the realization of what she truly wants for her life.


The Birth of a Relationship

Saturday morning and Temperance Brennan is running along the Mall at the reflecting pool, just about to end her 6.19 minute mile at her favorite coffee cart. Booth wasn't running with her this morning. He and Rebecca were at Parker's little league game. As she is examining her new personal-best on her iPod, she hears a familiar voice call her name.

"Temperance."

She looks up from her iPod and smiles in recognition.

"Sully. It is wonderful to see you!" She gives Sully a somewhat sweaty hug. "Have you returned from your sailing adventures?"

"Just a temporary stop. We are hear visiting my brother. So we are in port for only a few days. Still running your 6 minute miles?"

Just then a beautiful woman with dark hair and ocean-blue eyes, holding a baby swaddled in a colorful Peruvian blanket, came over to Sully. She kisses him lovingly on his face and wraps her arm in his.

Brennan extended her hand in greeting. "Hello. I'm Brennan."

"I'm Dr. Kate Evans-Sully and this is our daughter, Luz. As a fellow forensic anthropologist, it is an honor to meet you Dr. Brennan. It would be amazing opportunity to discuss your experiences and findings while in Maluku. But we are only staying for three days and then I will be studying with Dr. Westin in Egypt."

Brennan found herself distracted with seemingly unrelated thoughts of Maluku, Booth, Daisy in her underwear, and Dr. Westin, who Brennan has worked with numerous times, holding Sully's baby. Brennan manages to gather and disregard her jumbled thoughts to respond to Kate's greeting.

"Well I am considering a lecture at the University of Cairo. Perhaps then we could…"

Just then Brennan's cell phone rings.

"Excuse me, please. My best friend, Angela, is expecting her first child imminently. This may be the call we are all waiting for."

Brennan answers her phone. Angela's voice is strained.

"Hi, ugh, Sweetie. Can't really talk. Baby is coming so you need to be here."

Brennan lets out an uncharacteristic yelp and jumps up for joy.

"I'll call Booth. Remember your breathing exercises. I'll use my GPS to get to the birth center."

Sully and his wife are both smiling with recognition.

"Go." They both encourage simultaneously. And Kate adds, "Let us know if you come to Cairo."

Brennan and Booth are driving. Brennan is still in her running gear and Booth is clad in a blue "Royals" baseball shirt and matching hat. Booth is smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Brennan asks.

"I'm excited. We are going to meet our friend's baby."

Brennan considers his statement and smiles, shaking her head in what appears to be agreement.

"What position did Parker play in today's game?" Brennan asked.

"Short stop." Was Booth's reply.

"Short stop is the baseball fielding position between second and third base. Shortstop is often regarded as the most dynamic defensive position in baseball, because statistically there are more right-handed hitters in baseball than left-handed hitters, resulting in more balls being hit towards the shortstop than any other position."

Booth looked at Brennan a little inquisitively.

"You're talking baseball Bones? What gives?"

"I give Booth. I'm not impervious, you know. Since you enjoy sports so much and have expressed to me how much they mean to you, the least I can do is be well versed in its rules and the various components of the game. Although I may never truly understand its appeal. "

Booth smiles at Brennan shaking his head in appreciation.

Brennan changes the subject.

"I saw Sully this morning while running. He is married, to a forensic anthropologist, and has a baby girl."

"Wow. Has he been gone that long? Married and a baby. That is great for Sully."

"It has been three years." Brennan states.

Brennan's phone rings. She sees it is Angela and puts it on speaker. Angela burst out loudly after a deep grunt.

"Are you close Sweetie, because this baby is practically here."

"Yes, we are pulling in the parking lot now."

Booth shouts: "Wait for us!"

Booth and Brennan enter the family birthing center just as Dr. Paul lifts a baby girl for Angela and Hodgens to see.

Brennan stops in her tracks and lets out a sigh of total amazement. Booth whispers happily, "Catherine Temperance is born. Hello amazing miracle."

Angela's face is simply glowing and her smile is radiant. Hodgens is staring at her and their baby in awe. The room is filled with hope and happiness.

Brennan never takes her gaze off the baby and unconsciously reaches to hold Booth's hand as a tear flows down her face. She is amazed and enthralled as she watches the family scene unfolding in front of her.

Later that same evening Booth and Brennan are in Brennan's apartment. Booth has two pink knitted baby booties on his fingers. He is walking them along the coffee table reciting a nursery rhyme while sitting on the couch drinking a beer. Brennan sits down next to him and again holds his hand.

Booth likes this new physical connection that Bones is making with him. He smiles and squeezes her hand gently secretly hoping that she never lets go.

"Booth, that birth was an astounding experience."

"I know Bones. We are surrounded with so much death and all the horrible and negative sides of people. It can be so easy to forget that life is full of love and miracles."

"To hell with the date." Brennan stated.

"What?" Booth asks, obviously completely confused. "What date?"

"The date I wrote on the paper we burned in your apartment. Why am I waiting for an arbitrary indicator of time? I know what I want. And I am willing to risk the last of my imperviousness to get it."

"What do you want Bones?" asks Booth, continuing to hold onto her hand, his heart beating so loud in his chest waiting for her reply.

"I want love. I want a family. I want a baby. I want all these things…with you Booth."

Booth smiles and kisses her gently.

"And I want to give you all those things Temperance. I love you."

XOXOXOXOX

_Season six is finalized for Bones, and I can't imagine that the producers will give the fans anything as satisfying as this story. But we have three more weeks to hope and dream! Hope you all enjoy what I truly do wish will happen to these characters!_


End file.
